Can I Love Again?
by kyungthoo
Summary: 'If you loved me a bit more, I wouldn't have to leave you. But you made this breakup yourself. Do you think it's the end? I'm speechless–It's forever, right'. Kai/Kyungsoo FanFiction. Rating–will–be–change. Chaptered.


_**Can I Love Again**_

_by parkjjn_

**Twoshoot | Chapter 1**

**Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, and all of EXO members**

**Genre : Drama/Hurt/Comfort | Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : All of EXO members are belong to themselves, God, their parents and SM ent. except kaisoo /kicked/**

**Summary :** "Aku tahu rasa sakitmu lebih daripada yang aku rasakan saat ini, Kai. Tak apa jika kau membenciku, kau tidak perlu mengingat orang sepertiku. Kau boleh melupakan tentang pengkhianat macam aku ini. Aku memang tak pantas untukmu. Sekali lagi, _mianhae_." | "Aku tahu ini akan bertahan selamanya, kau tak perlu khawatir kalau aku akan mengkhianatimu lagi."

**WARNING : YAOI, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Shounen-ai, Miss typo, Failed plot, Dramatic, Don't plagiarism, Copy-paste unavailable without permission. **

Happy Reading^^

* * *

Terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang menahan isakan dari kamar 'Kaisoo'. Kyungsoo sedang menangis di belakang pintu kamarnya. Ia memeluk lututnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya –berharap dengan cara itu ia bisa menahan suara tangisannya. Ia menatap nanar tangannya yang dililiti perban. Kristal bening mengalir tanpa henti di kedua belah pipinya. Hatinya hancur, sakit mengingat kejadian yang terjadi baru beberapa jam lalu.

[_Flashback_]

**_BRAK!_**

Seorang _namja _tan menutup pintu kamarnya keras, seakan melimpahkan kekesalannya. Kyungsoo yang sedang bercanda dengan Baekhyun dan member EXO yang lain menatap bingung dengan hobi baru Kai; membanting keras pintu tanpa perduli keadaan pintu selanjutnya. Semua member EXO menatap Kyungsoo seakan bicara 'apakah-kau-ada-masalah-dengannya?' yang dibalas gelengan dari Kyungsoo.

"Sebaiknya kau hampiri dia, Kyungsoo. Mungkin ia sedang ada masalah," pinta Suho yang diiringi anggukan dari member EXO lainnya.

"Ah, ne." ujar Kyungsoo sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya ia di depan pintu, ia mengetuk pelan pintu itu, tidak ada reaksi dari orang yang di dalam. Akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka pintu itu pelan. Terdapat Kai yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasur _queen size_-nya itu sambil memegang sebuah bingkai foto yang menggambarkan dirinya dan Kyungsoo sebelum debut dengan EXO.

"Aku tahu _hyung_, kau tidak mencintaiku," gumam Kai pelan tetapi masih terdengar oleh Kyungsoo itu belum menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terpaku di depan pintu, lidahnya kelu untuk mengatakan sebuah kata pun.

"Kau hanya kasian padaku _hyung_," lanjut Kai sambil mengelus gambar Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum di foto itu. "Aku akan berusaha membencimu _hyung_, kalau aku bisa." batin Kai sambil bangkit dari kasur dan menoleh ke belakang. Awalnya ia terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri agak jauh dari nya, tetapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dan menatap Kyungsoo datar.

"Ada apa kau kesini _hyung_? Kau menguping ya?" tanya Kai sedatar mungkin, menutupi kegugupannya setiap ia menatap mata Kyungsoo.

"_Aniyo_, aku hanya ingin bertanya dengan sikap mu yang menjadi temperamental belakangan ini." jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan. Ia berusaha tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kai yang terakhir. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari kontak mata dengan Kai. Ia bisa merasakan kilatan marah, kesal, kecewa di wajah Kai.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau _hyung_." sahut Kai singkat dengan nada yang dingin. Kyungsoo terkejut dengan nada bicara Kai yang dingin, selama ia bersama Kai ia belum pernah mendengar Kai bicara sesingkat dan sedingin ini.

"A-Aku? Memangnya aku berbuat salah apa padamu, Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati.

"Kau tidak tahu? Dasar tidak peka!" sahut Kai setengah kasar. Lihat, Kai-nya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat saat ini.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, Kai," lirih Kyungsoo yang tak berani menatap Kai, ia takut sekarang. Kai mengumpulkan keberaniannya sekarang, ia ingin meluapkan isi hatinya yang beberapa hari ini ia pendam saat mengetahui fakta yang tidak terduga baginya.

"Mencintai Suho _hyung_, pura-pura mencintaiku dan secara langsung maupun tidak langsung bermesraan dengan member lain. Apa itu kurang jelas, Do Kyungsoo?!" bentak Kai sambil menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, matanya membulat. _Bagaimana ia tahu kalau aku mencintai Suho hyung dan aku tidak mencintainya? _pikir Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya tegang saat ini, bingung ingin menjawab apa di hadapan Kai.

"Kenapa diam, Do Kyungsoo? Apa penjelasanku kurang jelas? Apa mau aku ulangi sekali lagi?" tanya Kai sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan _eagle eyes_-nya. Kyungsoo hanya menelan salivanya berat.

"K-kau tahu darimana semua itu?," tanya Kyungsoo takut.

"Oh, jadi semua itu benar? Dasar kau pengkhianat!" ujar Kai dengan kata-kata yang menusuk hati Kyungsoo.

"_Mianhae _Kai, _jeongmal mianhaeyo_." lirih Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Menahan kristal bening yang sudah mengumpul penuh di pelupuk matanya.

"Minta maaf? Hanya minta maaf? Aku membencimu, Kyungsoo!" pekik Kai sambil membanting bingkai foto yang sedari tadi ia genggam dengan kasar. Refleks, Kyungsoo langsung mengambil serpihan kaca yang sudah pecah itu. Dengan tidak berperasaan, Kai langsung menginjak tangan Kyungsoo yang menggenggam beling-beling kecil yang tajam. Kyungsoo agak meringis, menahan rasa perih yang dirasakannya saat ini. Darah segar mengalir dari tangan kirinya. Tetapi ia tidak perduli, ia tetapi mengumpulkan bingkai foto yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu.

"Aku tahu rasa sakitmu lebih daripada yang aku rasakan saat ini, Kai. Tak apa jika kau membenciku, kau tidak perlu mengingat orang sepertiku. Kau boleh melupakan tentang pengkhianat macam aku ini. Aku memang tak pantas untukmu. Sekali lagi, _mianhae_." ujar Kyungsoo sambil membuang bingkai foto yang sudah hancur itu ke tempat sampah kecil yang tak jauh darinya, begitu dengan fotonya. Ia merobek foto itu menjadi bagian-bagian kecil dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Foto itu sudah tak berguna, begitupun dengan aku." ujar Kyungsoo seraya air matanya yang mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya yang indah.

"Bagus kalau begitu, kau mempermudah aku untuk melupakan orang bodoh sepertimu. Awas, kau menghalangi jalanku!" ujar Kai kasar sambil mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo, membuat tubuh mungil terjengkang ke belakang. Untung saja dinding berada tak jauh dari jangkauannya, jadi ia bisa menahan beban tubuhnya dengan tangannya ke dinding itu, tetapi ia salah menggunakan tangannya. Ia menggunakan tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi masih teraliri darah dan perih itu. Mungkin serpihan kaca kecil masih menancap di tangannya. Ia meringis disertai air matanya yang mengalir makin deras.

"Kita akhiri hubungan ini _hyung, annyeong_." Dengan teganya, Kai meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang dengan keadaan 'tidak mungkin tidak apa-apa' itu.

[_End of Flashback_]

Dan saat itu juga Xiumin dan Sehun langsung mengobati tangannya dan menenangkannya. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin.

_Kau pengkhianat, Kyungsoo_

_Kau tidak pantas disebut manusia_

_Kau tidak peka_

_Kau sudah tak pantas untuk hidup_

Ia memaki pantulan dirinya dalam hati. Rasanya ia ingin memukul bayangannya sendiri, ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling jahat di dunia ini. _Kau mengakhiri hubungan kita saat aku sepenuhnya mencintaimu, Kai_. batin Kyungsoo sambil memukul cermin di depannya itu. Tangannya yang baru beberapa jam di obati langsung terluka lagi. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan lukanya itu. Ia mengingat kenangan yang mereka ukir bersama. Dua tahun menjalin hubungan memang tidak lama. Menonton film bersama di kala tidak ada jadwal, memasak makanan kesukaan Kai, menyamar demi bisa keluar dari dorm untuk minum kopi di café yang tak jauh dari dorm tanpa sepengetahuan fans-fans mereka, dan jangan lupa mereka pernah 'bersetubuh'. Kyungsoo sudah tak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya, tubuhnya terperosot begitu saja. Sampai sekarang, Kai masih belum pulang dari kejadian tadi siang. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya pada arloji yang menempel di dinding, sudah pukul tujuh malam. Biasanya pukul tujuh seperti ini, mereka sudah mengambil posisi di meja makan atau mungkin bertukar cerita tentang masa kecil mereka tanpa memperdulikan member lain yang sedang makan.

**_Krieet_**

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan cahaya yang menusuk kulitnya dan menoleh ke arah orang yang membuka pintu itu.

"Kyungsoo, makan malam sudah siap. Lay dan Xiumin sudah menyajikan makanan. Kai juga baru pulang, ia sudah di meja makan." ujar Baekhyun dengan nada hati-hati.

"Ne, aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar, aku akan menyusul." sahut Kyungsoo seraya berdiri dan mengusap sisa-sisa air mata yang masih terbekas di pipinya. Baekhyun memberi Kyungsoo jalan untuk keluar dan ke kamar mandi. Kyungsoo menyembunyikan tangan kirinya di dalam saku celananya. Baekhyun yang terbingung langsung berjalan menuju ruang makan. Semua member kecuali Kyungsoo sudah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Baekhyun melihat satu tempat duduk kosong di sebelah Kai, di sebelah kursi kosong itu ada Chanyeol. _Lebih baik aku disitu, daripada ada pertengkaran lagi_. batin Baekhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di antara Kai-Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo datang dan langsung duduk di tempat yang kosong tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dari member yang lain. Kai yang menyadari kedatangan Kyungsoo langsung mengambil piring dan mengambil makanannya. Kyungsoo yang sudah mengambil piring langsung mengambil makanan dan makan dengan tenang. Tidak ada ocehan Kyungsoo lagi ketika melihat member EXO yang berebutan mengambil makanan. Rasanya ruang makan sepi, hanya terdengar dentingan sendok dan garpu. Kai menatap Kyungsoo sekilas dengan tatapan benci, ia sudah bertekad untuk membenci Do Kyungsoo yang pernah menjadi miliknya. Kyungsoo yang merasa ditatap seperti itu risih, ia langsung membawa piringnya dan pindah ke ruang nonton.

"Kau mau kemana, Kyungsoo?" tanya Suho bingung.

"Kemana saja, asal aku bisa makan dengan tenang." jawab Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh ke arah mereka sekalipun. Sepertinya Kyungsoo mereka sudah berubah.

* * *

_To Be Continue_

* * *

Huaaaaa, aku tau ini failed banget alur ngaco, bahasa ancur aku tauuuuu typo bertaburan aku tauuu terlalu berbelit-belit kayak sinetron aku tauuu kyungsoo kesiksa lagi aku tauuu(?)

maafkan beta yang memang darisananya juga failed ini yatuhan(/\)

Hahahaha, ff satu belom kelar udah ngepost lagi-_- itulah betaB-)

btw makasih loh yang udah review di Last Time walaupun itu masih teaser, aku akan usahain biar ff itu kelar-_-

Akhir kata, gomawoooo^^ mind to review guys? /flying kiss/


End file.
